1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a workshop unit that includes a plurality of different tools mounted on a single frame. More specifically, this invention is directed to a center for rotary tools, such as grinding, buffing, polishing, and cleaning wheels. More particularly still, the invention relates to a center for rotary tools, any of which may be selectively operated at any time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, rotary tool workshop units are designed for performing only one particular operation. This conventional design requires an operator to utilize separate workshop units to perform each different operation.
One known workshop grinder is a two wheel bench grinder. Typically such a grinder carries a grinding wheel mounted on one end of a rotating shaft and a buffing brush wheel mounted on the other end of that shaft. The types of wheels that can be mounted on the ends of the shaft vary and are interchangeable on the shaft. The shaft of the bench grinder is a single unit and, therefore, the output ends of the shaft are coupled such that they turn at the same speed when the motor is on. Such a bench grinder is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,095, which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference.
In use, the aforementioned two wheel bench grinder must be affixed to some supported flat surface or floor stand and can only operate two wheels at a time. The two wheel bench grinder cannot support continuous operations, which require more than two types of grinding wheels. For example, operations, which require more than two types of grinding wheels, must be interrupted for wheel changes when using the two wheel bench grinder. Further, the two wheel bench grinder is only suited for one user at a time because both wheels are in close proximity to each other and because they are on the same shaft, making the wheels useable from only one side of the grinder.
While there are known different types of rotary tool workshop units, there is not a grinding center that is as versatile as the present invention, which permits a substantial number of different operations to be performed continuously at a central location. A grinding center wherein several tools share expensive components, such as a motor, frame, switches, and housing, can provide a significant cost benefit as opposed to using individual units for each desired operation. In particular, many small establishments with less operating space desire a tool that provides several functions within a relatively small amount of space. In addition, it would be advantageous to be able to operate a desired tool without interference from other tools.
There is a need, therefore, for a more versatile rotary workshop unit that includes a plurality of rotary tools and allows the tools to be utilized selectively.